


double date

by darkravenqueen



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fake relationship au, i love my babies a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: "more than friends and less than lovers." or aren't they?





	double date

[Eva]

NOORA!

[Eva]

GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

[Eva]

NOORA! ANSWER!

[Eva]

WE’RE GOING ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH TWO CUTE GUYS!

 

With a frown Noora looks at her phone. Double date? Really? Then she lets out a sigh and answers.

 

[Noora]

Eva, I don’t wanna date.

 

The phone stays silent. Weird. Why isn’t she answering anymore? Noora shrugs her shoulders before putting the phone down and examining the refrigerator for something to eat. “Dammit, Eskild!” He took her food again. What is she supposed to eat now?

Frustrated she closes the door. “Linn?” She heads for her room, but stops in her tracks as someone rings the doorbell. “Eskild, I swear to god, if you forgot your keys again -”

She opens the door, just to be greeted by Eva’s beaming smile. “Hello, Miss Sætre!”

“Eva? What are you doing here?”

Eva passes by her while saying: “Double date? Remember?”

With raised eyebrows Noora closes the door. “I wrote you I don’t wanna.”

“Well,” Eva shrugs her coat off, “the date is in one hour, so -”

“One hour? Are you kidding me?”

She smiles innocently. “Pleeeease? Come on, they are really nice guys, I’m sure you’ll like them!”

“Eva -”

“Noora, it will be so embarrassing if I come alone. And all the others are already busy. Vilde, Sana and Chris went to a basketball game.”

Noora takes a look at her pouting. “Fine.”

“That why I love you!”

She feels her cheeks get slightly hot, but Eva doesn’t seem to notice and drags her in her room. Why does Eva always manage to drag her into things like this? Noora could resist all of them but Eva’s pouting face. Before she can continue her thoughts further, she gets a top thrown at her.

“Wear that! It’s cute!”

“What is wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“Nothing. But you look hotter in that.”

Noora’s heart jumps up her throat. Is this girl even noticing what she’s doing to her? Jeez, why can’t she just date her? Wait, what? Where did that come from?

“You okay?” Eva asks.

Noora notices she’s still staring at her and nods quickly, putting on the top.

“Oh, can I borrow that?” Eva holds up a black crop top.

“Um, sure.” Noora averts her look as Eva changes. Fuck, what’s going on?

“You gotta wear that lipstick from last week!”

“Hm?”

Eva frowns and tilts her head. “Are you okay? You seem kinda off.”

“Of course, I’m fine. I just don’t feel like dating,” Noora lies, shrugging her shoulders as she stands up to search the lipstick.

Before she can make it, though, Eva steps into her way, gently gripping her shoulders. “Hey, if you really feel like it’s too much, I will go alone.”

Noora smiles slightly, trying to control her heartbeat and not think too much of the hands on her shoulders. “No, it’s fine. But just for you.”

“Ah, thank you!” Before Noora can even blink, Eva gives her a kiss on her cheek. A small smile creeps on her cheeks as Eva gets the lipstick for her. Maybe this won’t be too bad, with Eva by her side.

“Ah, Eva! Nice to see you again!” A brown-haired guy walks towards them, a smaller blonde one in tow. Eva smiles, giving him a short hug. “And you must be Noora, right?” Noora nods, shaking his hand shortly. “I’m Arthur and that’s Simon.”

After everyone greeted each other, they go towards a small café. Eva pulls Noora a little bit behind them to whisper in her ear. “Does my hair still sit?”

She chuckles before answering: “Eva, you look perfect. Relax.”

They sit down inside and order some food. Noora frowns slightly as the boy smile brightly at each other. Do they have something planned or – oh, no, they haven’t. They are kissing. Wait, kissing? Each other? She raises her brows and looks at Eva who’s mouth fell open slightly. “That’s not the double date I expected,” Noora can’t resist whispering to her.

Eva’s nose reddens as she glances to her. “No word.” Noora can’t suppress a smirk as the boy’s attention focuses back on them.

“So, how long have you two been together?” Arthur asks, intertwining his hand with Simon’s.

Noora literally can feel Eva’s embarrassment, so she quickly says: “Not that long, actually. Nine months?” She looks to her out of the corner of her eyes, waiting if she plays along or explains everything.

Eva clears her throat before nodding. “Yeah, nine months. How about you two?”

Noora hides her smile at that response, because although this is not real, they are still a couple right now.

“Two years, actually.”

As they start telling how they met each other, Noora gazes at Eva. Do they even look coupley? She bites her lip before hesitantly reaching for her hand. Eva flinches slightly before taking it and giving Noora a small grin. This is definitely not going how she expected and now she is really glad that she is here, right now, with Eva by her side. A beautiful girl that she apparently crushes on. How she only realized now is beyond her, but she never was good with dealing with her feelings.

“Um, at Nissen. Right, Noora?”

She snaps her head up, stopping her track of thoughts and looking at Eva. “What? Sorry, I was … thinking.”

“We first met at Nissen.”

Oh, so the boys asked them how they met each other? Noora feels like she is enjoying this far too much. “Actually, it was at this party, remember? We didn’t talk much, but you instantly caught my eye.”

Eva stares at her, faintly blushing. “Ah, right. That party.”

There is a short silence in which they just look at each other.

“And then?” Simon asks. Arthur bumps him with his elbow, ruing him for interrupting them staring.

“Oh, I invited her on facebook as a friend,” Eva continues. “Then she accepted and I tried to write her and totally made an idiot out of myself.”

Noora laughs. “Oh, don’t worry, it was adorable.”

Eva blushes – again. Noora loves being the cause for that and ignores her heartbeat speeding up.

“And then we sat next to each other in Spanish and joined a russ bus together.” She looks to Noora again and smiles.

“And when was the first kiss?” Arthur asks while Simon plays with his hair.

“Um …” Eva says, her mien helplessly.

“At a small party in my kollektivnet,” Noora improvises.

Luckily the waitress comes with their food, giving them a short time to gather their thoughts. “What are we even doing?” Eva whispers to her. Maybe this was a dumb idea. Eva probably doesn’t like it. Fuck.

“I don’t know. Should we stop?”

“No! I mean, it’s fine. We can go after finishing the food.”

“Okay,” Noora say, hiding her grin behind her hair. She would do everything to make this last forever. Eva’s hand in hers – oh. Noora hadn’t even realized that they intertwined their fingers. They quickly let go of each other to eat.

As Arthur and Simon begin to feed each other, Eva just looks amused to Noora who just raises her brows and shrugs. Then she notices that Eva’s got sauce smeared around her mouth. “Um, you’ve got something on your …” Eva quickly wipes her mouth with a napkin, but a little bit still remains. “No, here. Wait -” Noora gently puts her thumb on the corner of Eva’s mouth, wiping away the last bit of sauce. “Here you go,” Noora means quietly.

Why did she lower her voice? Why is her thumb still on Eva’s mouth? Why is Eva slowly leaning in? Why – oh.

Eva’s lips feel soft and warm against Noora’s, still tasting after the sauce. She lets her hands wander up to her cheeks while the latter buries her hand in her blonde hair. It’s a short, tender kiss, lasting too short, in Noora’s opinion. Eva gulps as she leans back, smacking her lips. Now Noora blushes slightly, remembering where they are and throwing her gaze to the boys. Both of them just grin brightly at the girls.

The rest of their dinner is quiet and slightly awkward. Dammit, did Eva kiss her because she wanted to or because of their play? Noora can barely keep her eyes of her until the check comes.

“That was a nice evening. Maybe we could repeat that,” Arthur means, his arm loosely put around Simon’s shoulders.

Noora instinctively takes Eva’s hand again, her thumb stroking over the back of Eva’s hand. “Sure,” Eva replies, giving Noora’s hand a short squeeze in response. They wave after the boys before starting their trek home.

“Do you wanna stay over? It’s pretty late,” Noora suggests, not wanting this evening to end yet.

“Um, sure. But only if you want to.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Eva sighs, stopping and letting go of her hand. “I don’t know. I just … sorry for the kiss. I just -”

“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s fine, really.” Noora rubs Eva’s shoulders, nodding to emphasize her statement. The tension leaves her shoulders.

Then Noora takes a deep breath, fixing her eyes on something down the street. “We could repeat that. The kiss, I mean. If you want to, I mean. Because – well, I guess I like you more than just friends. I’m sorry, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or -”

Eva interrupts her rambling and pulls her in another kiss. This time it’s far more passionate. Noora smiles into it, feeling her blood rush in her ears as she moves to embrace her.

“Thank god,” Eva mumbles against her lips. “I thought I fucked up.”

Noora giggles, a sound that lights up Eva’s eyes. “If all your fuck-ups end in us kissing, I can live with that.”

Before she can tease her more, Eva shuts her up with yet another kiss. One of many more to come.


End file.
